


Lonliness is a painful thing.

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fear, Happy Ending, Hope, Lisa - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lisa. Ianto's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonliness is a painful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just Ianto's thoughts about what happened to him.

Lonliness is a painful thing.

 

 

 

Lonliness is a painful thing

I've never known before.

I was going to give Lisa a ring

The day she walked through that door.

It all went to hell that day

In a flash, an explosion, the screams.

All the sirens and the bells,

An end to all my dreamss.

I lost her, I lost her every night.

And along came my Captain

To make everything right.

Yes I fought and I cried

And I wanted to die.

But he fought right back,

I kept asking him "Why?.

Why did I lose her to those horrible things?"

The Cybermen took her.

Oh the nightmares that brings!

They shot her in the end,

Both the team and my boss.

He ended her pain and I felt the loss,

And the grief, and the fear,

I had hidden in my mind for almost a year.

I wanted to run, be shot down by his gun.

But the team spoke for me,

Sorry for what they had done.

So I lived, and I worked, and I stayed with my team.

It was not quite the same as living the dream.

But my Captain forgave me and helped me and said,

"I'm glad that you lived and I did not shoot you instead".

 

 

We've been together now, for forever, its true!

And the years have rolled by and our love continued and grew .

Now we travel the stars, oh what things we have seen!

But we remember the past, and all that has been.


End file.
